Finding Happiness
by Twilight-Goddess
Summary: Hermione and her sister, Michelle, aren't loved by their parents, so they run away. What will their summer be like?


Hermione's parents abuse her and her little sister, so they know they have to get away. But Hermione can't use magi out of Hogwarts? How will the story unravel?  
  
Chapter 1 A Brilliant Plan  
  
Michelle wandered around her house. It was a summer afternoon, too hot to go outside, and she was bored. She picked up her brand new diary, with none of the pages filled up. She collected diaries and journals. She had about 20 of them, if you count the milky pen ones. But she had only dedicated herself to writing in a few of them. The rest were for doodling.  
  
This summer was going to be weird. Her parents were having a "trial separation" because they didn't get along. Michelle hated it. Not because she wanted them to stay together, (they hated each other) but because their separation was only a trial, and it had been, and would be, many months. Michelle felt like screaming "Well, divorce already!" She was almost sure that her parents would not be getting back together, but they seemed to think that things could not be rushed. They also seemed to think it would be better for Michelle and her older sister, Hermione. But really it was pure torture for both of them.  
  
Michelle could sense a distance between her sister and her mom, and her sister was a lot more crabby. Michelle had read that you get crabbier when you are older, but she knew that this was beyond that level.  
  
********************  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
  
  
I had another fight with Mom today. I am so sick of this! Why can't my parents just admit that they hate each other's guts and that they would love nothing better than to get out of each other's lives? In all the divorce stories I've read most of the kids wish that their parents would stay together an make the kids happy which I think is stupid! How can those kids stand living with people who scream at each other 24/7? I positively can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Poor Michelle is too young to go, being only 9. How I don't envy her. I don't think I can stand to stay here all summer long.  
  
Hermione Jeanna Granger  
  
Hermione always signed her name like that. Hermione Jeanna Granger. It was her trademark.  
  
Hermione was a real journal writer, and hard to understand, like most journal writers are. She didn't really have any friends, and she didn't really want any. Give her a journal over a new friend any day.  
  
"Herm, come pick up the laundry! And clean the bathroom while you're at it. The litterbox is filthy!" Hermione sighed. "I'll do it later, Mom! I'm writing in my journal!" Hermione believed that mothers should understand that when their daughters are writing in their journals, they should not be interrupted. Apparently, her mom had other ideas, and was more than happy to share them. "HERMIONE JEANNA GRANGER! I DID NOT ASK FOR AN ULTIMATUM! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND DO YOUR CHORES!" Hermione felt like screaming, it's a hard knock life for me!   
  
Hermione knew that something had to be done about her mother's bad attitude. And that something was so not a trial separation.  
  
*******************  
  
Run away!" yelped Michelle. Hermione had had some crazy ideas, but this was the craziest of all!  
  
Hermione had explained all of her ideas to Michelle first thing in the morning. She had gotten the brilliant plan in the middle of the night and had not slept a wink.  
  
"Mum won't know" Hermione told Michelle. "Are you crazy?" Michelle screamed. "What kind of parent wakes up and doesn't notice that her kids have run away?!" Michelle was worried about Hermione's sanity. "That's not what I meant," Hermione calmly told her. "Mom will never know where we went! It's a perfect plan! Pure gold! And will you keep your voice down?" Hermione had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Well, I'm not going! I'll miss Mum," Michelle whispered loudly. "We'll come back, stupid. We'll just be gone long enough for Mum to miss us so much that she and Dad will either stop fighting or get a divorce."   
  
Michelle could not see the logic in all this. Hermione had to be nuts. But the plan was starting to sound better. Lately, the parents were sort of forgetting about their kids. Michelle had even felt neglected at times. It seemed that her mom didn't really care about her children anymore. She was sort of caught up in her own little fantasy world. Michelle hated it. She even tried to tell her mom about it a couple of times, but her mom just shooed her away. Michelle felt really hurt the last time, when her mom said to her, "Honey, go complain about your meaningless little problems to your father. Or your father confessor." Then Michelle's mother just stood there and laughed. Like a witch. Michelle turned to her sister, feigning a confidence she didn't really have, and said, "When do we leave?"  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione had it all mapped out. They would leave on Saturday, when her mom got her weekly facial. That way, they would just be able to pick up their stuff and leave while their mom was out. Hermione felt a little guilty, because this was the mother who had fed them, and given them clothes and shelter for their whole lives. But lately, she hadn't seemed to care much for them.  
  
Hermione told her sister what to pack. Three sets of clothing, four personal belongings, and all of her money. Together, they had $542.57. Hermione had been saving her allowance for over 3 years, of course, with the occasional mall trip and a hot chocolate at the local espresso shop.  
  
Hermione had told Michelle that they would be taking a bus to the city. When Michelle asked, "But the nearest bus station is miles away! How are we ever going to get there?" she already knew the answer. "We're going to walk, stupid! Do you wanna go find Mommy and ask her for a ride? 'Oh, Mother dear, we just thought we might run away, could you be a trooper and give us a lift to the nearest bus station? Oh, did we tell you we might run away to Bristol? Do you want the address of where we're running away to? And do you want our daily schedule? First, we will-" "Ok, ok I get the point! Just shut up for once, is that possible for you?" Still, Michelle had to admit, it was amusing to listen to her sister be sarcastic. She was pretty good.  
  
Michelle sat on her bed. She had everything figured out, except her four personal belongings. She knew that Hermone's four would be her diary, a book (Hermione was a real reader), a make-up kit and a picture of her and her friends Ron and Harry. Michelle just know Hermoine was in love with the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Michelle sat on her bed and thought. First she picked her favorite stuffed cat, Mr. Tibbs, which she'd had since she was two. Second, she tossed in her favorite stars and moons stationary, to use if she got a change to write to her friends. Third, she gently set in her brand-new diary. This would be an interesting trip, so she would have to record the things she did. she sat on her bed awhile. She needed to pick something that she would live with and treasure for as long as she was away from home. She thought and thought and thought some more. Finally, she threw in her most treasured possession, a camera, as she hoped to be a famous journalist someday. Then, she stood up, faced the world, and said, "I can do anything."  
  
***************************  
  
Finally, it was Saturday. The girls' mom was rushing around, trying to get ready for her facial. As she was leaving, Michelle called to her. "Mum. I want a good-bye kiss!" But Ms. Granger just turned to her and said, "Honey, there's no time for that right now. I'll give you a kiss when I get back." "You terrible excuse for a parent, there will not be any time when you get back, even if we weren't running away," Hermione muttered under her breath, no guilt left. "What's that, dear?" Ms. Granger asked. "Oh, nothing, Mother. Have a nice time!" "Ok, bye children, see you later." And with that, she was gone.   
  
I'll bet she is dreading that later, Hermione thought. "Mum doesn't love me," said Michelle, on the verge of tears. Being only 9 years old, Michelle's world was all about Mommy and Daddy. Except Mommy and Daddy's world was not about her. Hermione, being the big 13-year-old was the only person to protect Michelle now. She grabbed Michelle's hand with fury, picked up her small suitcase with the other, and said, "Let's go!" 


End file.
